Today's integrated circuits include a vast number of transistor devices formed in a semiconductor. Smaller devices are the key to enhance performance and to increase reliability. As devices are scaled down, however, the technology becomes more complex and new methods are needed to maintain the expected performance enhancement from one generation of devices to the next. The storage capacity, speed, and data throughput rates of memories has to keep up with processor improvements.